The Pixie Dust
by Abandonmistakes
Summary: UA. New York. Derek Hale veut simplement oublier. Son passé, pourtant, s'accroche et empoisonne son morne quotidien. On ne cesse de lui dire qu'il est temps pour lui de vivre mais, embourbé par sa culpabilité, le loup-garou souhaite ne plus rien ressentir. Une rencontre inattendue avec un personnage d'autant plus surprenant risque cependant de changer la donne...
1. Pluie sur le bitume

_The Pixie Dust_

La ville de New-York était grise ce jour-là. Les nuages anthracites s'amoncelaient au-dessus des immeubles et crachaient une myriade de gouttes d'eau glacée. L'air, humide et froid, créait des volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient des bouches des passants ou se fixaient sur les vitres des boutiques alentours.

A l'instar de la ville, l'appartement était grisâtre et sibérien. La seule différence que l'on pouvait constater entre les deux était le manque de bruit. Si la ville continuait ses activités en faisant fi du temps extérieur, l'appartement, lui, semblait vouloir s'adapter et revêtir une atmosphère sombre qui concordait avec les nuages qui le surplombait. L'air glacial du mois de novembre pénétrait à l'intérieur par le biais d'une fenêtre laissée grande ouverte.

Quelques gouttes se regroupaient en une petite flaque sur le parquet et ce depuis quelques heures déjà.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, les meubles éparses rendus froid par la brise. Les pièces, bien que peu nombreuses semblaient plus étendues à cause du silence et la décoration impersonnelle que l'on pouvait y trouver donnait l'impression générale que l'appartement était complètement vide.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelqu'un se trouvait bien à l'intérieur, il n'en était d'ailleurs pas sorti depuis un moment. Si l'on tendait l'oreille on pouvait même entendre sa respiration, une respiration calme et profonde qui provenait de la chambre. Elle était quelque peu assourdie par la lourde couette qui recouvrait son propriétaire de bout en bout.

On ne pouvait discerner un brin de peau, ni même une mèche de cheveux.

La matinée était bien avancée déjà mais cela ne semblait pas troubler son repos. Le sommeil ne l'avait après tout gagné qu'au lever du soleil, après une douloureuse nuit durant laquelle il n'avait cessé de se battre contre des démons invisibles, mais ô combien envahissants.

Un moment plus tard, assez long toutefois pour permettre à la flaque de s'agrandir, la fenêtre finit par abandonner son combat contre le vent grandissant et se referma en un CLAC sonore qui réveilla en sursaut l'occupant du lit.

Des membres émergèrent de sous la couette tandis que leur propriétaire s'asseyait prestement et tendait son oreille pointue à la recherche d'un danger potentiel. Le moment perdura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le grand loup noir décide qu'il était en sécurité.

Son soupir résonna dans la pièce.

L'animal descendit ensuite agilement du grand lit et trottina silencieusement à travers l'appartement. Ses pattes glissèrent jusqu'au salon où il constata un instant les dégâts. Sans émettre une seule réaction, le loup continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Là, il laissa son corps redevenir humain et la silhouette nue d'un homme remplaça bientôt celle du loup. Les yeux bleu électrique se changèrent en jades, et la fourrure noire s'effaça, découvrant des traits masculins, soulignés par une mâchoire carrée et une barbe aussi sombre que la fourrure qu'elle venait de remplacer.

Derek Hale s'observa un instant dans le miroir, remarqua le teint inhabituellement blafard et les cernes violines qui encerclaient ses yeux en un sombre halo. Il détourna le regard et mit en marche le robinet de la douche. Le jeune homme se frotta le visage pour essayer de se débarrasser des vestiges de son sommeil et soupira de soulagement en pénétrant dans la douche. L'eau glissa sur son corps, l'embrassant de sa chaleur. Il laissa ses muscles noués par sa nuit agitée se détendre et posa son front contre le carrelage glacé, les yeux fermés.

La douche dura assez longtemps pour qu'il en ressorte la peau rougie et l'esprit somnolent. Le froid l'attaqua brutalement quand il laissa finalement son corps passer la porte embuée. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir laissé la fenêtre du salon ouverte. Derek oubliait parfois que sa peau humaine n'était pas aussi chaude que sa fourrure de loup. Des frissons remontèrent le long de ses bras pour venir se loger dans son dos et le jeune homme s'empressa de s'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre à grand pas pour y récupérer des vêtements.

Beaucoup plus confortable une fois qu'il eut revêtit un pull et une paire de jeans, il entreprit ensuite de fermer la fenêtre sans mettre les pieds dans la flaque qui se rependait sur le sol et pesta une nouvelle fois contre lui-même. Le salon replongea dans le silence une fois le vent emprisonné à l'extérieur et Derek le balaya d'un coup d'œil morne avant de rejoindre l'espace cuisine, sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer l'eau qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol.

Elle finirait bien par sécher.

Il se servit un café et constata avec une certaine indifférence que son frigo était presque vide. Il n'avait pas réellement faim de toute façon mais comme il lui était nécessaire de se nourrir pour vivre, il récupéra la pauvre banane qui se trouvait dans la corbeille de fruit -à présent vide- et s'installa au comptoir pour manger.

La journée semblait commencer comme toutes les précédentes, dans la solitude et le silence qui caractérisaient sa vie depuis un certain temps maintenant. Ce constat le rendit maussade. Les orbes verts s'assombrirent et se perdirent dans le vide. Il contempla longuement la vue que lui accordait la baie vitrée, si bien que son café fut à peine tiède quand il y trempa les lèvres.

Avisant l'heure, il décida que cela ne servait à rien de le réchauffer et il vida le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier, avant de la rincer. Il ramassa ensuite ses clés et son portefeuille qui trainaient sur la table basse et représentaient à eux deux le seul semblant de désordre qu'on pouvait trouver dans l'appartement.

Derek n'était pas maniaque, même si cela aurait pu être une explication logique à son intérieur immaculé et spartiate.

Non, il avait seulement du mal à vivre.

Le loup-garou habitait seul, avait très peu d'interaction avec les gens et ne possédait pas de hobbies, si ce n'est un attachement certain pour les livres et l'architecture. Ces centres d'intérêts étaient toutefois ternis par son apathie générale. De manière générale, son appartement était vide et aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui.

Il s'empêchait de vivre.

Ou tout du moins c'était ce que décrétait sa thérapeute. Lui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait s'empêcher de vivre une vie qu'il ne possédait tout simplement plus.

Derek récupéra sa veste en cuir et fit attention à ne pas oublier son téléphone portable avant de se poster devant la porte d'entrée. Là, il prit soin d'effectuer les exercices de respiration qu'on lui avait conseiller de pratiquer. Cela dura quelques minutes puis Derek considéra que cela suffisait – il avait du mal à comprendre en quoi cela l'aidait mais il préférait garder ses remarques pour éviter un nouveau discours sur les bienfaits de la respiration abdominale – et sortit de son appartement.

Il habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble situé à Long Island. Le jeune homme avait choisi l'appartement parce que la vue donnant sur East River était magnifique. Le reste lui était égal. Le parquet claquait sous ses pas et le bruit résonnait dans tout le couloir, agaçant par la même occasion ses oreilles délicates. Il atteint les portes de l'ascenseur avec soulagement et pressa le bouton qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Le loup-garou eut le temps d'entendre trois conversations avant que l'ascenseur parvienne finalement à son étage et il s'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur pour faire taire leurs voix.

Derek marmonna une réponse au salut du portier une fois qu'il parvint dans l'entrée et soupira de soulagement en sentant finalement la pluie sur sa tête. L'air frais le détendit considérablement et il reprit sa marche sans se soucier de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus et trempait ses vêtements. Les mains dans les poches, il tentait d'atténuer le bruit environnant. Les gens se pressaient sur le trottoir, parlant énergiquement. Les voitures s'agglutinaient sur la route, le moteur vrombissant. Des dizaines de parapluies s'agitaient, tentant de protéger leurs propriétaires de la pluie malgré le vent qui les faisaient balloter dans tous les sens.

Il était toujours délicat pour un loup-garou de passer d'un endroit silencieux au brouhaha ambiant d'une avenue et il n'était pas rare que cela leur demande quelques minutes pour s'ajuster. Le mal de tête était souvent bref mais vif et Derek détestait ça. Il y avait trop de voix pour qu'il comprenne le sens des conversations et l'ensemble ressemblait à un bourdonnement constant dans ses oreilles, lui faisant serrer les dents.

Le jeune homme quitta la 48th avenue et rejoignit Vernon blvd à grands pas tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Sans surprise, il allait arriver en avance. Le restaurant n'était situé qu'à une centaine de mètres de son immeuble et Derek sortait de chez lui beaucoup trop tôt à chaque fois.

Cyclo était un restaurant vietnamien dont la petitesse jurait avec les bâtiments alentours. Fait de briques marrons, il possédait toutefois de grandes fenêtres et une devanture accueillante. Les murs intérieurs alternaient entre le bois et la peinture rouge. Une décoration épurée complétait le tout et lui conférait une atmosphère chaleureuse qui avait tout de suite mit Derek à l'aise, la première fois qu'il avait eu le courage d'entrer.

Le loup pénétra à l'intérieur et salua le serveur qui lui répondit par un sourire amical. Il venait ici assez souvent pour qu'on se souvienne de lui. Derek alla ensuite s'installer à sa table habituelle, celle qui était un peu à l'écart et suffisamment éloignée des cuisines. Il retira sa veste trempée et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise qui faisait face à l'entrée, avant de s'asseoir.

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et estima son attente à une dizaine de minutes.

La salle était encore vide. Il était à peine midi et le restaurant venait d'ouvrir. Attendre ne le dérangeait pas, tant qu'il pouvait s'entendre réfléchir. Il évitait toutefois d'écouter les bruits qui provenaient des cuisines puisque cela avait tendance à le rendre nerveux. À la place, il regarda le menu et s'interrogea un moment sur le plat qu'il désirait manger.

« Hey, loupiot ! »

Derek releva la tête et croisa un regard similaire au sien. Comme à chaque fois, le brun ressenti un élan d'affection en voyant Laura devant lui, la tête penchée et un sourire aux lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient trempés et la brune s'empressa de retirer son imperméable.

« Hey, Laura. », répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

La jeune femme prit place en face de lui et commença son inspection. Derek savait qu'elle regardait ses cernes et qu'elle s'agaçait intérieurement de ses joues creusées. C'était toujours le même rituel. Elle l'observait, constatait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et finissait par pincer les lèvres pour éviter de faire un commentaire. Derek culpabilisait alors de voir son sourire faner et se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi il fallait qu'il l'inquiète et lui gâche la vie.

Le jeune homme avait pourtant essayé de l'épargner en déménageant de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, encore un an auparavant. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point où elle pleurait de frustration parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'aider et où il n'osait plus la regarder parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aller mieux. Aucun des deux ne dormait correctement à cause de ses cauchemars et ils avaient finis par partager le même lit, pour que ça soit plus pratique. Laura finissait toujours par le rejoindre de toute manière.

Finalement, après une nuit particulièrement difficile durant laquelle ils en étaient venus aux mains et avaient fini par s'écrouler en pleurant sur le sol d'un salon dévasté par leur colère, Derek avait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne afin de la laisser vivre un peu. Elle l'avait convaincu de prendre rendez-vous chez le psy qu'elle-même allait voir et il avait cherché des offres d'appartement.

L'argent ne manquait pas, grâce à l'héritage qu'ils avaient récupéré de leurs parents et celui des assurances. C'était une chance puisqu'il ne travaillait pas encore à ce moment-là.

Derek ne faisait pas grand-chose de sa vie, en réalité.

L'idée de sortir lui était inconcevable tant il avait peu de contrôle sur ses transformations, il parlait à peine et passait ses nuits à ressasser ses erreurs. Durant les derniers mois de leur colocation, Derek fit toutefois de son mieux pour être plus facile à vivre, aidé par les sessions qu'il effectuait avec le Dr Morell. Il savait qu'il devait devenir plus autonome et commencer à prendre un peu plus soin de lui s'il voulait que Laura puisse le laisser partir sereinement.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois assise.

Elle ramassait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval quand Derek répondit :

« Bien, je viens de terminer un contrat », lança-t-il méthodiquement. Mentir à un loup-garou était compliqué. Mentir à son Alpha était presque impossible. Laura le connaissait trop bien. S'il voulait qu'elle évite de le regarder avec un air peu convaincu quand il la renseignait sur sa santé, le jeune homme devait en contrepartie orienter la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible. Il était aussi plus facile de lui dissimuler des choses quand elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

« C'est génial, Derek ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec joie, les yeux brillants, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se battre avec ses cheveux.

Il se força à sourire un peu. Réussir une mission professionnelle était censé le rendre heureux mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser maintenant qu'il avait rendu ses plans, c'était qu'il devait vite trouver un autre contrat pour occuper son esprit. L'inactivité était mauvaise pour lui. Le brun avait alors trop de temps pour penser.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

La jeune femme semblait heureuse. Derek en était satisfait. Il avait fait en sorte de s'effacer, lui qui avait pris beaucoup trop de place dans sa vie, et il était content de voir que Laura avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, même si son loup criait parfois parce qu'il ne la voyait pas assez, malgré son envie irrépressible de l'appeler après chaque cauchemar, pour être certain qu'elle était bien en vie et qu'elle n'avait pas brulé avec tous les autres.

C'était mieux ainsi.

« Super, mes élèves commencent enfin à piger ce que je leur demande et les entrainements deviennent de plus en plus intéressants. Je t'avais parlé de cette jeune fille qui… »

La jeune femme continua de parler des cours de self-défense/boxe qu'elle enseignait jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne prendre leurs commandes. Derek l'écoutait attentivement, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Son loup était apaisé par la présence de son Alpha et lui était heureux d'être en compagnie de Laura.

Le déjeuner s'éternisa, comme d'habitude. Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment dire au revoir.

Moins une meute comportait de membres, plus ceux-ci devenaient dépendant les uns des autres. Dans leur cas, c'était encore plus compliqué puisqu'ils avaient perdu une quinzaine de personnes en même temps. Ils avaient alors pallié ce manque en se raccrochant à la seule famille qui leur restait et leur relation avait revêtit un côté fusionnel plutôt malsain.

C'était du moins ce que leur avait expliqué le Dr Morell.

Les deux loups travaillaient encore là-dessus, bien que les choses commençassent à s'améliorer, surtout pour Laura qui grâce à son travail, avait retrouvé un semblant de vie sociale. C'était plus dur pour Derek puisque celui-ci ne s'autorisait pas à nouer des liens. Les seules personnes avec qui le jeune homme discutait étaient sa sœur et ses clients.

Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup.

« On se voit toujours la semaine prochaine ? demanda la brune en se levant.

Elle posait la question toutes les semaines. Tiraillée entre deux extrêmes, elle devait à la fois espérer le jour où il lui dirait être occupé, et le redouter. Derek comprenait, puisque les mêmes sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'ils planifiaient un autre rendez-vous.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il.

– Quand as-tu rendez-vous avec Morell ? enchaina-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte en enfilant son manteau. Elle évitait son regard car elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop parler de ses séances hebdomadaires.

– Cet après-midi.

Laura hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et ils allèrent payer au comptoir. Comme toutes les semaines, frère et sœur se disputèrent pour savoir qui payait. Cette fois, Laura l'emporta. Derek leva les yeux au ciel tout en la traitant de tricheuse. Il était impuissant face à son regard rouge carmin.

La pluie s'était arrêtée mais le vent continuait à malmener les passants. Derek se tourna vers sa sœur et la contempla un instant. La jeune femme vint l'enlacer et il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle frotta le sien contre son cou et il se sentit mieux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, laissant leurs odeurs se mélanger et s'imprégner à leurs vêtements.

C'était dur. Son loup hurlait déjà intérieurement. Une partie de lui voulait la supplier de rester avec lui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Il devait la laisser se reconstruire. Il lui avait déjà tant pris.

Laura s'éloigna après un dernier baiser sur la joue et un salut énergique. Il la regarda partir avec une boule dans la gorge. Le jeune homme ne se mit en route que lorsqu'elle eut totalement disparu de son champ de vision. Contrairement à lui, elle n'habitait pas à côté et devait rejoindre le métro pour rentrer.

Derek repartit en direction de chez lui, l'esprit embrouillé par des émotions paradoxales. Il était heureux d'avoir vu sa sœur mais le manque se faisait déjà ressentir. Il sentait l'agitation revenir, celle qui le faisait partir au quart de tour et l'empêchait d'avoir une emprise sur ses transformations. Il détestait ça.

Le jeune homme était épuisé d'être sorti de son appartement et appréhendait son rendez-vous avec Morell. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas y aller cependant et Laura était au courant alors s'il le manquait, il allait en entendre parler. Après un soupir, il regagna la 48th avenue et entra dans l'immeuble.

Sa montre indiquait 14h50. Il n'avait pas le temps de repasser chez lui avant sa session qui avait lieu à 16 heures. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose parce que Derek n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de ressortir s'il montait maintenant.

Le portier le salua à nouveau et Derek répondit maladroitement. Ils s'étaient déjà dit bonjour une poignée d'heures auparavant, pourquoi devaient-ils recommencer ? Il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour se rendre au parking souterrain.

Le loup-garou utilisait rarement sa voiture ces temps-ci. Il sortait seulement pour faire les courses et voir sa sœur et les deux pouvaient s'effectuer à pied. Les seules fois où il conduisait, c'était pour se rendre chez le psy. Le cabinet du Dr Morell se trouvait à Brooklyn et il mettait près d'une heure pour s'y rendre en voiture. Le jeune homme aurait bien choisi un professionnel qui se trouvait plus près mais Morell était une des seules qui connaissait l'existence des créatures surnaturelles. Prendre les transports en commun aurait aussi été une option plus rapide mais Derek ne les supportait pas. Les bruits, les odeurs, les mouvements, tout ça lui montait à la tête et il perdait pied. Il avait été à deux doigt de se transformer la dernière fois que Laura l'avait forcé à les prendre. Cela remontait à plus de deux ans maintenant mais il suffisait qu'il y repense pour se sentir oppressé à nouveau.

Derek monta à l'intérieur de sa voiture et s'accorda un moment pour souffler. Conduire en pleine ville était difficile aussi. Les klaxons le faisaient sursauter à chaque fois et les mauvais conducteurs mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Les traces de griffes présentes sur le volant lui rappelaient constamment son incapacité à vivre normalement.

Estimant qu'il était aussi calme que possible, il démarra la voiture et commença son trajet en direction du quartier de Bedford-Stuyvesant.


	2. Soupe à la tomate

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet s'était bien déroulé.

Son rendez-vous avec Morell, un peu moins.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme attendait de lui. Derek essayait. Vraiment. Il limitait ses rencontres avec Laura parce qu'il avait compris que c'était bénéfique pour eux deux sur le long terme et il restait actif, acceptait globalement toutes les offres professionnelles qu'on lui proposait et ne passait plus ses journées prostré chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour la psychologue. Elle ne cessait de lui rabâcher de s'ouvrir, lui répétait qu'il devait s'autoriser à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, à nouer des relations. Ces remarques le faisaient rire intérieurement.

Un rire grinçant.

Les quelques fois où il s'était « ouvert » aux gens, cela s'était terminé dans la douleur. Derek n'allait certainement pas réitérer cette erreur. De plus, il n'était pas de bonne compagnie et le jeune loup-garou ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ses pensées étaient trop noires, son tempérament trop inconstant. Il était, de manière générale, un insupportable personnage.

Derek avait fini par se murer dans le silence tandis que Morell le fixait calmement. Elle connaissait son avis sur la question mais continuait de lui dire d'essayer. Il s'entêtait à rester silencieux dès qu'elle abordait le sujet. Elle souhaitait qu'il parle, même si c'était juste une brève discussion sur le temps ou un simple « bonjour ». Derek ne voyait pas en quoi dire « bonjour » à un inconnu allait l'aider à aller mieux. On lui avait dit « bonjour » deux fois aujourd'hui et cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

La thérapeute avait fini par lâcher l'affaire et l'avait encouragé à continuer ses efforts avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait s'en aller. La séance était censée se poursuivre pendant encore 10 minutes mais Derek n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Il s'était levé de sa chaise en un bond et avait quitté la pièce après avoir grogné un « au revoir » qui lui avait valu un sourire amusé.

Il soupira de soulagement en franchissant la porte du cabinet.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cas amusait autant Morell mais son attitude avait tendance à le mettre sur les nerfs. Il y était habitué, cependant. Cela faisait un an qu'il allait la voir et deux années de plus qu'il la connaissait, à travers les récits de Laura. Elle essayait toujours de pousser à bout ses patients afin de voir si leurs limites évoluaient, si elle pouvait en attendre davantage d'eux.

Derek détestait ça, même s'il devait admettre que cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Après tout, c'est grâce à cette méthode qu'il avait commencé à travailler.

La nuit tombait déjà et le froid s'infiltra à travers sa veste laissée ouverte. Le jeune homme frissonna un instant, le temps que son corps s'habitue au changement de température, avant de se diriger en direction de sa voiture. Il la laissait toujours un peu plus loin puisqu'il n'y avait pas de place pour se garer devant le cabinet. Derek bifurqua en direction de Marcy avenue et marcha un moment. Le quartier était calme, un silence qui ne lui était pas coutumier, lui qui vivait près de Manhattan et de ses grandes artères. C'était un vieux quartier qui regroupait des familles et des gens aux revenus modestes. Le froid avait fait fuir la plupart des habitants et Derek avançait seul dans les rues bordées d'immeubles couleur terre. Sa voiture enfin en vue, il accéléra le pas.

Derek allait monter à l'intérieur quand la devanture éclairée d'une supérette l'arrêta en plein mouvement. Le jeune homme venait tout juste de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger chez lui. Il hésita un instant. Le magasin en bas de son immeuble serait toujours ouvert s'il rentrait maintenant. Le loup-garou savait toutefois qu'il ne ressortirait pas une fois qu'il serait arrivé et qu'il finirait par sauter le diner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

Le regard inquiet de Laura lui revint en mémoire et il grogna, sachant qu'il allait culpabiliser s'il ne faisait pas ses courses maintenant, comme l'adulte responsable qu'il était supposé être. Décidé, il referma sa portière et traversa la rue sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de lui. Ses sens plus développés que ceux des humains lui permettaient cette petite folie. Il ne prenait pas vraiment de risque cependant, il n'y avait pas un chat.

Un carillon retentit quand il entra à l'intérieur du magasin et Derek grimaça un instant quand le son résonna dans ses oreilles, avant de saluer le caissier d'un signe de tête. Il réfléchit un instant à ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer son diner. Il n'avait pas très faim et était fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir cuisiner. Le jeune homme finit par s'arrêter devant les briques de soupe. Ça ferait l'affaire. Il y en avait trois sortes : poireau, potiron et tomate. Le choix était vite fait.

Le loup-garou tendit la main vers la brique de soupe à la tomate mais arrêta son geste quand il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Son attention se concentra immédiatement sur la personne qui venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision, si bien qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite la main qui venait dérober la brique qu'il était sur le point de prendre.

Derek n'avait pas senti le jeune homme arriver et même s'il était concentré sur l'étalage à ce moment-là, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le loup-garou avait toujours les sens en alerte quand il n'était pas chez lui. Laura le traitait souvent de parano à cause son comportement et Morell appelait ça un état d'hyper vigilance. Les deux termes ne lui plaisaient pas.

Il était juste prudent.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de ceci. », déclara distraitement l'humain sans même le regarder. Il fit ensuite un demi-tour sur lui-même, manqua de peu de fracasser le rayon avec son panier en plastique et étudia les paquets de pates qui se trouvaient sur les étagères.

Derek cligna des yeux lentement avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Il grogna en constatant que ce rustre venait de prendre la dernière brique de soupe à la tomate.

« Excusez-moi mais j'en ai besoin aussi », répliqua-t-il impulsivement. Il n'allait certainement pas manger de soupe au potiron. Il détestait le potiron. Deux grands yeux étonnés croisèrent les siens alors que le voleur tournait la tête dans sa direction.

« Hein ? » eût-il le culot de s'exclamer.

Derek fronça les sourcils, agacé par la tournure que prenait les événements. Il regrettait son choix maintenant, il aurait dû rentrer chez lui sans s'arrêter dans cette stupide supérette.

« J'allais prendre cette brique. Ma main était à deux centimètre quand vous avez surgi de nulle-part et que vous me l'avez prise », gronda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Et Morell qui voulait qu'il ait des interactions sociales. Franchement. Elle ne savait pas quel genre d'individus se baladait dans les rues.

Le jeune homme resta muet un instant, un des fils de son gilet à capuche coincé entre les dents. Ses grands yeux ambrés l'observaient étrangement et Derek eut le temps de remarquer le nombre impressionnant de grains de beauté qu'il avait sur le visage avant que l'inconnu prenne la parole :

« Oh pardon, j'ai pas fait attention. Il me fallait de la soupe, vous voyez et mon ami Scott n'aime que celle à la tomate alors quand je l'ai vue, je l'ai prise sans réfléchir, répondit-il avec de grands gestes et un sourire gêné.

La colère de Derek retomba d'un coup. Il observa l'expression ouverte de cet étranger et se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment pour une brique de soupe. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était du genre à laisser tomber (en grognant) et à se rabattre sur un paquet de chips plutôt que de se fatiguer à engager la parole avec quelqu'un qui, en plus, venait de lui piquer son diner.

Le plus jeune le fixa à son tour silencieusement, redoutant peut-être une autre réflexion de sa part.

Les yeux marron parcouraient son visage avec une attention déconcertante qui le fit tressaillir. Une lueur étrange se logea dans le regard de son interlocuteur après un instant et Derek s'affola. Il eût la sensation abrupte que l'inconnu pouvait lire en lui, qu'il pouvait voir les démons qui s'agrippaient férocement à ses épaules, les nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient ses pensées et les cadavres qui s'accumulaient à ses pieds. Il avait bien conscience que c'était idiot mais cette impression d'être mis à nu le terrifia et il tenta de se raccrocher à la réalité pour ne pas sombrer.

« Ce n'est pas grave. », marmonna-t-il mécaniquement.

Mais comme pour le contredire, des flashs de souvenirs surgissaient déjà dans son esprit. Le feu dansait devant ses yeux, les voix déformées par les cris résonnaient dans ses oreilles, la fumée infiltrait ses poumons et l'odeur de brûlé putréfiait l'air autour de lui.

Derek était de nouveau là-bas.

Son corps se pétrifia tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre frénétiquement.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Tout de suite. Une sueur froide le fit frissonner violemment. Il sentit ses crocs s'allonger et dans un dernier regain de conscience, il se souvint de garder sa bouche fermée pour les dissimuler. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. La nausée ne tarda pas suivre et il se mit à suffoquer.

Derek sentit le contrôle lui échapper sans rien pouvoir faire…

 _Euh ça va ? Vous êtes un peu palot là…_

 _Ok vous commencez à respirer bizarrement, c'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout… parce que si vous commencer à paniquer comme ça bah…je vais me mettre à paniquer aussi vous voyez. Donc si vous pouviez arrêter ça serait bien…_

 _Bordel… Je veux pas voir quelqu'un mourir dans un rayon d'une supérette… merde on est même pas au rayon confiserie ça craint…_

 _… Et merde. Ne panique pas Stiles et aide-le monsieur à dépaniquer…_

 _… Allez, on respire !_

 _1… 2… 3…_

 _Respire._

 _Doucement. Voilà._

Boum boum. Boum boum.

 _1… 2… 3…_

 _C'est bien._

Boum boum. Boum boum.

 _Encore une fois… on continue…_

« 1… 2… 3… on expire », murmurait une voix grave, apaisante.

Boum boum.

Derek ouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba dans les ambres inquiètes du jeune humain. Celui-ci avait emprisonné sa main dans la sienne et la tenait maintenant fermement contre sa poitrine. L'autre main du loup-garou était quant à elle cramponnée à l'étagère et il constata avec soulagement que ses griffes n'étaient pas apparentes. Le cœur qu'il sentait pulser sous ses doigts battait rapidement mais son rythme régulier lui permis de reprendre pied doucement.

Un soupir tremblant lui échappa.

Il relâcha son emprise sur l'étagère et se passa une main sur le visage. Il sentit qu'on lui tapotait doucement la main. Derek sursauta. Il réalisa soudainement la position dans laquelle il se trouvait mais ne put se résoudre à se défaire de l'emprise du plus jeune. La crise laissait place à une fatigue coutumière qui le rendait cotonneux.

« Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ? »

La voix le fit ressurgir à la surface et il cligna les yeux un moment avant de secouer la tête.

Le silence s'étira un moment.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer ? » finit-il par grogner afin d'essayer de se redonner un semblant de contenance. La honte le consumait doucement mais le tapotement que l'autre lui prodiguait toujours sur la main parvenait étrangement à la tenir à distance.

L'humain éclata de rire.

C'était le genre de rire qui demandait la participation de tous ses membres et qui le fit pencher la tête en arrière, dévoilant ainsi un long cou laiteux. Le loup-garou sentit l'étau qui obstruait sa gorge se desserrer un peu.

« Je m'appelle Stiles », lança ensuite l'inconnu, comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer était tout à fait banal et qu'une présentation constituait la suite logique des choses. Le malpoli avait par ailleurs complètement ignoré sa question.

La situation était irréelle.

« Derek. »

Sa propre voix le fit sursauter.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit. L'humain tenta ensuite de transformer la prise qu'il avait sur la main de Derek en une poignée de main amicale. C'était tellement maladroit que le loup-garou faillit sourire.

Les longs doigts fins se logèrent finalement dans les siens et Derek arrêta de respirer. Une énergie inexplicable remonta le long de son bras et s'enroula autour de son cou en un lien invisible qui le fit frissonner.

Si Stiles ressentit la même chose, il n'en montra rien.

Son regard semblait toutefois troublé. Une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux cognac. Derek retira sa main précipitamment et la sensation s'étiola. Le loup-garou profita du silence pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. L'humain rangea ses mains dans les poches de son sweat rouge et se balança sur ses talons.

« Eh bien _Derek_ , déclara-t-il en appuyant sur son prénom, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Le brun n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le ton de Stiles était ironique. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux devant les sourcils haussés du loup-garou avant de se remettre à parler rapidement :

« … Non pas qu'une crise de panique soit un plaisir. Ugh, non ça jamais… mais tu– enfin, je suis content, d'avoir été là… je suppose ? pour t'aider ? je– hum…, balbutia-t-il avec une nervosité grandissante.

— Ok », l'interrompit Derek afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Il avait le sentiment que le jeune homme aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps et que le faire taire était la meilleure solution, pour tous les deux.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. L'humain eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche trois fois, de regarder le contenu de son panier en soupirant et de se passer la main dans les cheveux à deux reprises avant de réunir le courage nécessaire pour reprendre la parole. Derek le savait puisqu'il avait observé tous ses mouvements avec attention, étrangement curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre.

« Tiens, lança finalement Stiles en lui fourrant la brique de soupe dans la main, je pense que Scott pourra se passer de ça. En y réfléchissant, il m'aurait probablement fait la gueule si je lui avais ramené de la soupe pour le diner. Ce mec ne veut tout simplement pas manger sain, c'est insupportable. »

Derek l'écoutait parler sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça. L'humain sembla se faire la même réflexion puisqu'il arrêta brusquement de parler.

Le silence, encore.

C'était l'occasion de s'en aller, de mettre fin à cette conversation étrange. Quelle était la procédure dans ce cas de figure ? Devait-il trouver une excuse pour s'esquiver, lui serrer la main ? Derek n'en savait rien.

« Bon… Je vais… », marmonna le châtain après s'être gratté la tempe. Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais jeta son pouce en arrière pour illustrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

Derek hocha lentement la tête.

Stiles s'écarta après un moment et commença à marcher à reculons, les yeux toujours ancrés aux siens. Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de l'allée, il s'arrêta un instant et sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose. Derek l'observa ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

Une poignée de seconde s'écoula.

Puis le jeune homme pointa maladroitement ses index vers lui, tels deux revolvers qu'il agita à plusieurs reprises. La scène se termina par un clin d'œil maladroit et puis le jeune homme disparût derrière l'allée.

Derek resta planté là un moment, la brique de soupe dans la main. Troublé.

 **.::BREAK::.**

Le loup-garou avait fini par bouger. Il avait embarqué un paquet de céréales et d'autres articles dont il avait besoin pour survivre en chemin puis il était allé payer ses achats, toujours plongé dans un état de perplexité assez remarquable.

Le froid lui attaqua le visage quand il sortit de la supérette. Derek prit le temps de respirer à plein poumon avant de rejoindre sa voiture d'un pas lent. Là, il déposa le sac en papier à côté de lui avant de s'affaler sur le siège du conducteur. Il resta prostré une bonne minute avant de jeter un œil à l'heure. Il grimaça en constatant que son passage au magasin avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et qu'il était déjà 18 heures. Il allait mettre un temps fou à rentrer chez lui.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de démarrer. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Stiles durant le trajet et se demanda un instant si Morell ne l'avait pas maudit en lui répétant inlassablement de discuter avec des gens. Il n'était pas sûr que faire une crise d'angoisse soit considéré comme une bonne approche pour nouer des relations.

Il entendait déjà Laura se payer sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, Derek garait finalement sa voiture. Le jeune homme récupéra le sac de provisions et se dirigea avec une certaine impatience jusqu'à l'ascenseur. À l'intérieur, il s'accouda au mur et ferma les yeux. Le loup-garou priait intérieurement pour que ses voisins restent silencieux parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre leurs conversations. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin sur le treizième étage et Derek se précipita sur sa porte, les clés déjà en main.

La fraicheur de son appartement l'accueillit comme une vieille amie et Derek se détendit immédiatement. La tension qui s'était logée dans ses épaules durant le trajet en voiture s'évapora. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il retira ses chaussures avec empressement et les rangea avec application dans le meuble pourvu à cet effet. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine où il déposa le sac en papier puis retourna dans le salon, enleva sa veste, qu'il laissa sur le dossier du canapé après en avoir vidé les poches, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

La crise d'angoisse, ajoutée à son manque de sommeil, l'avait exténué. Derek décida qu'il avait le droit de s'accorder une sieste et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas subi une crise pareille. La dernière datait de plusieurs mois et avait duré des heures. Laura avait annulé un de leur rendez-vous à cause du boulot et il avait sombré. La jeune femme n'était pas au courant et le brun ne comptait certainement pas le lui dire. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, il s'était calmé rapidement. Le visage de Stiles apparut derrière ses paupières closes et il fronça les sourcils. L'humain avait agi avec une perspicacité remarquable, il devait le reconnaitre. Il avait rarement repris pied aussi facilement après une crise et il se demanda un instant comment un inconnu avait pu l'atteindre aussi facilement alors que même sa sœur et Alpha avait du mal à le faire.

C'était étrange et cela le troublait.

Il tenta de se réconforter en se disant qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais le jeune homme mais cela provoqua l'effet inverse et il se retrouva à fixer le plafond d'un air morose. Agacé par ces émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, il se transforma. Etre un loup était plus simple, ses pensées cessaient de tournoyer sans fin et ses émotions devenaient plus claires et instinctives. Tout devenait plus facile.

Le grand loup noir se débarrassa de ses vêtements devenus trop encombrants et se rallongea sur le canapé.

Le sommeil l'accueillit immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de là où il était et de la raison pour laquelle il était nu sur son canapé. Il se demanda ensuite ce qui l'avait poussé à reprendre son apparence humaine mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer son rêve. Son rêve. Derek s'étonna un moment de ne pas avoir fait de cauchemars. C'était assez rare pour qu'il le relève. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était 21h30. Il avait dormi deux heures. Le loup-garou se passa la main sur le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de son sommeil et se redressa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone mais le reposa rapidement en constatant qu'il n'avait aucun message de Laura.

Soupirant, il récupéra son boxer qui avait échoué sur le sol après sa transformation et l'enfila. Il se leva ensuite et ramassa le reste de ses fringues avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il alluma enfin la lumière.

Il siffla de douleur et ferma les yeux précipitamment quand elle vint agresser sa rétine. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir les rouvrir totalement. Le jeune homme vida ensuite le sac de provisions qu'il avait laissé sur le plan de travail et stoppa net son mouvement quand il récupéra la brique de soupe.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le dessin d'une tomate aux grands yeux et au sourire idiot. Il la fixa pendant un moment. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, il sentit un éclat de rire monter dans sa gorge. Derek revoyait encore l'expression ridicule de Stiles alors que celui-ci tendait ses index dans sa direction, le clin d'œil maladroit qu'il lui avait adressé avant de s'en aller.

Un reniflement amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres et le brun jeta un regard autours de lui, gêné et surpris par sa propre réaction. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la petite tomate et l'envie de rire le gagna à nouveau. Le loup-garou desserra les dents et laissa le son lui échapper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait pour quelque chose d'aussi futile mais cela n'était pas déplaisant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas laisser aller ainsi. Habituellement, la culpabilité le rattrapait et consumait son rire avant même qu'il ait franchi ses lèvres.

Ce soir, cependant, la brique de soupe continua de le faire sourire bien après qu'il soit parvenu à calmer son étrange hilarité.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre.


	3. Étreinte glacée

Chapitre 3. 

* * *

Les choses reprirent leur cours normal après ça et les jours défilèrent, grisâtres et monotones. Derek songeait parfois à sa rencontre étrange avec l'humain au gilet rouge. Quand cela arrivait, il restait un instant décontenancé par le propre fil de ses pensées.

Il s'était même surpris à raconter sa mésaventure à Laura.

La jeune femme l'avait écouté avec un ravissement étonné, ainsi qu'une pointe d'inquiétude quand il avait mentionné sa crise d'angoisse, qui avait gradué jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son histoire. Il avait bien vu que sa sœur tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses émotions mais Derek ne parlait jamais de lui quand ils se voyaient alors il était compliqué pour elle de prétendre que c'était habituel. Laura devait généralement lui tirer les vers du nez si elle voulait apprendre quelque chose.

Derek s'était toutefois bien gardé d'en discuter avec Morell durant les deux séances qui suivirent. La thérapeute en aurait profité pour le pousser à parler à tous les inconnus qu'il croisait dans la rue.

Et non, c'était juste non.

Le mois de décembre arriva finalement, apportant avec lui froid glacial et flocons blancs. La ville se para de lumières et de décorations, les chants de noël se mirent à résonner dans l'immeuble et un énorme sapin fut installé dans le hall.

La saison des fêtes provoquait des sentiments contradictoires chez le loup-garou qui essayait la plupart du temps de se focaliser sur autre chose. Ce fut d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Derek ressentit un énorme soulagement quand il trouva un contrat, après une semaine à tourner en rond dans son appartement. L'inactivité avait toujours été une véritable porte d'entrée pour sa culpabilité et celle-ci l'avait assailli sans relâche. Les cauchemars avaient été particulièrement violents, le laissant haletant et trempé de sueur. Le jeune homme s'était donc pratiquement jeté sur le téléphone quand celui-ci s'était mis à vibrer. On lui demandait de dessiner les plans pour la rénovation d'un vieux cinéma et le projet semblait intéressant. L'architecte s'était s'empressé de se plonger dans le travail afin d'oublier l'appartement vide de couleur qui l'emprisonnait toujours un peu plus dans sa solitude.

Quelques jours après avoir obtenu son nouveau contrat, Derek fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il grogna un moment avant de tâtonner pour trouver le maudit téléphone et se redressa avant de répondre.

« Bonjouuur, petit frère ado- »

Derek raccrocha.

Il pencha ensuite la tête en arrière et se fustigea de ne pas avoir vérifié qui appelait avant de décrocher. Ce n'était jamais bon quand Laura lui téléphonait dès le matin. Jamais.

Le loup-garou poussa un grognement quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me raccrocher au nez ? lança-t-elle sèchement dès qu'il décrocha. Il soupira.

– Trop tôt, marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

– Il est 11h, Derek.

– Ah.

– Toi, t'as encore passé la nuit à travailler sur tes plans. », déclara-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Le brun jeta un regard à la table basse recouverte de brouillons de papier. Table basse sur laquelle il s'était apparemment endormi.

« Pas du tout. »

Il n' _essayait_ même pas d'être convaincant. Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Je le savais. Bordel Derek, c'est samedi, sors, vas jouer au parc ou- ou je ne sais quoi !

– Je n'ai plus dix ans, Laura, rétorqua le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

– J'ai surtout compris que tu voulais me faire chier », répliqua-t-il.

Derek l'entendit soupirer à nouveau et profita de cette pause pour étendre ses jambes engourdies. Au vu du bruit qu'il pouvait entendre à travers son cellulaire, elle se trouvait dans le métro. C'était une bonne chose pour lui dans la mesure où la présence de personnes autour d'elle la forçait à rester calme. Ses oreilles appréciaient grandement ce fait.

« Oh allez, un peu d'air frais ça va te faire du bien…

— Il fait moins dix dehors Laura. »

L'Alpha eut un rire bref avant de lancer, un sourire dans la voix :

« Maaais… pense à moi qui suis condamnée à travailler toute la journée ! »

Derek posa son front contre la table quand il comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas capitulé. La plupart du temps, et sur les conseils de Morell, Laura le laissait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Cependant, il arrivait parfois que son instinct d'Alpha prenne le dessus et elle se mettait alors à le materner. Comme maintenant.

– Je vais y penser.

– … Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

– Sérieusement, répondit-il inutilement. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne mentait pas, elle aimait juste être dramatique. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai besoin d'un café…

– J'ai compris, j'ai compris, je te laisse te réveiller. À demain, Loupiot ! »

Elle raccrocha et Derek soupira de soulagement. Il adorait sa sœur mais pas aussi tôt et pas après avoir dormi aussi peu. Le jeune homme resta un moment avachi sur le sol du salon avant de trouver le courage de se lever. Il ramassa les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et organisa celles étalées sur la table. Il alla ensuite préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Accoudé à la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, une tasse fumante dans la main, le loup souriait sans le savoir.

L'air sentait la neige.

 _Tu viens ? Maman a dit qu'on pouvait aller jouer dans la neige ! Elle est si blanche et si belle tu ne trouves pas Derek ?_

La voix de Cora était si claire dans son esprit qu'il eut envie de vomir. Un étau se resserra dans sa gorge et il reposa violemment sa tasse sur le comptoir alors que le rire cristallin de sa petite sœur résonnait dans sa tête. Avec des mains tremblantes, il referma la fenêtre. Pas encore…

« Alpha… Beta… Omega… », commença-t-il à murmurer, la mâchoire serrée.

 _Derek ! Regarde mon bonhomme de neige ! Il a les mêmes sourcils que toi !_

« Alpha… Beta… Omega… », répéta-t-il plus fort, les mains toujours accrochées à la fenêtre.

Deux yeux cognac surgirent soudainement derrière ses paupières fermées et Derek inspira profondément.

 _1… 2… 3…_

 _Allez, on respire…_

Derek répéta l'action plusieurs fois sous les encouragements de la voix qui calmait son esprit et il rouvrit les yeux doucement quand il sentit son mal refluer. Il savait qu'il allait de nouveau commencer à paniquer s'il commençait à s'interroger sur ce nouveau mécanisme qu'il utilisait pour calmer ses crises, alors il décida de le refourguer dans un coin très reculé de son esprit. Le loup-garou s'empressa ensuite de quitter la pièce silencieuse. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre à choisir des vêtements. Derek devait bouger. Bouger pour éviter de penser. L'idée de Laura ne lui semblait plus aussi idiote à présent. Il voulait se dissimuler dans la foule pour ne plus entendre l'écho des voix qui inondaient son crâne, ne plus voir l'esquisse de sourires aimants, ni sentir les fantômes d'étreintes maternelles.

Derek n'en pouvait plus de les voir alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Une fois habillé, le jeune homme récupéra les affaires dont il avait besoin avant de quitter l'appartement, sans se retourner. Il décida de prendre les escaliers en entendant des éclats de rire provenir de l'ascenseur. Il dévala les marches à toute vitesse. Il devait sortir d'ici. Le brun sauta les derniers étages après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne et poussa la porte qui menait au hall d'entrée avec un élan qui la fit rebondir contre le mur en un claquement sec. Le portier sursauta mais Derek l'ignora. Il franchit les portes sans même lui jeter un regard.

Le vent lui fouetta le visage. Il prit une grande respiration, s'arrêta brutalement et écouta un instant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Maintenant quoi ?

Le brun erra dans les rues pendant vingt minutes, étrangement apaisé par le froid qui mordait ses oreilles et la brise qui faisait voleter ses cheveux. Derek observait les passants et remerciait le ciel pour sa température corporelle plus élevée en voyant les visages disparaitre derrière d'énormes écharpes et les corps emmitouflés sous les couches de vêtement. Lui portait seulement un pull léger en-dessous de sa veste et il avait déjà du mal avec la façon dont cela obstruait ses mouvements. Laura aimait répéter à tout bout de champs que les loup-garous n'étaient pas fait pour porter des vêtements. Derek répliquait souvent qu'elle aimait juste se balader à poil. Leur lycanthropie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Sa sœur était une exhibitionniste. Cette manie avait rendu sa mère malade quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Le cœur de Derek se serra douloureusement mais il tenta d'y faire abstraction en laissant son instinct guider ses pas. Le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement au niveau de Queensbridge Park. Il hésita un instant mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à aller s'asseoir sur un des bancs en bois. Le parc était complètement vide, ce qui était compréhensible dans la mesure où la météo avait annoncé une chute de neige pour cet après-midi. La plupart des gens devaient être en train d'envahir les centres commerciaux afin d'acheter leurs cadeaux de noël de toute manière.

Le jeune homme resta un moment à fixer la vue que lui offrait le bord de l'East River. Les gratte-ciels de Manhattan s'offraient à lui et le brun ne se lassait pas de les regarder. Le loup aimait la puissance que le paysage urbain dégageait. Avant d'atterrir à New-York, Derek ne jurait que par la forêt. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour apprécier la beauté de la ville, mais après l'incendie, toute verdure lui rappelait la réserve et la culpabilité cuisante qu'il ressentait alors le laissait suffocant, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Le brun avait passé des heures à contempler les immeubles, emmitouflé dans le plaid que Laura prenait toujours le temps de déposer sur lui avant d'aller travailler.

Ce jour-là, cependant, il n'y avait pas de couverture pour le maintenir au chaud et Derek commençait à frissonner. Il ferma sa veste et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger, pourtant. Le froid l'aidait à garder les idées claires et il ne savait de toute façon pas où il pourrait aller d'autre. Le loup ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Les minutes passèrent comme des heures et Derek finit par se relever quand ses doigts devinrent engourdis par le froid et ce malgré sa chaleur corporelle exceptionnelle. Il marcha un moment sans but tout en longeant le bord de la rivière.

C'est alors que l'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression qu'on le tirait en arrière par le col de sa veste. Le jeune homme manqua de trébucher et se retourna brusquement mais ne vit personne. La sensation se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était venue et le laissa un instant perplexe. Il reprit sa marche après s'être focalisé sur ses sens pour être certain qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Derek quitta le parc et regagna le boulevard. Il hésita un instant à s'arrêter pour prendre de quoi déjeuner en apercevant le fastfood qu'il aimait bien mais finit par continuer sa route, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Il avait encore la gorge nouée et savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler avant un moment.

La sensation le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet alors qu'il tournait à l'intersection et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas, sous le regard interloqué des passants. Le brun se retourna dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une odeur ou de quelqu'un qui lui paraitrait suspect. Rien. Le loup-garou commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

Comme pour lui répondre, la sensation revint, doucement cette fois. Tel un fil invisible, elle prit vie dans sa nuque et glissa le long de son bras droit pour finalement venir se loger autour de son poignet, comme un bracelet. Ce n'était pas désagréable, le fil dégageait une chaleur réconfortante mais cela n'enlevait rien au côté étrange de la chose et ne rassurait pas entièrement le brun qui hésita à se mettre en marche quand une pression sur son poignet l'invita à la suivre.

Il finit par capituler quand la sensation se mit à le « pincer ». C'était tout du moins l'effet que cela faisait. Étrangement, son loup n'émit aucune protestation. Derek ne ressentait pas le besoin irrépressible de se transformer qu'il avait habituellement face à une menace. Ses pieds se mirent à bouger et il s'escrima à faire taire la voix qui lui criait de courir dans l'autre sens, qu'il fonçait tout droit dans un piège. Le loup-garou avait le sentiment qu'on ne le laisserait pas filer tranquillement de toute manière.

Il marcha un moment comme ça, en se laissant porter par cette pulsion. Elle lui fit parcourir les rues qu'il avait traversé plus tôt, le fit passer devant le parc dans lequel il s'était assis et le traina ainsi durant un long moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse tourner brusquement à une intersection et qu'il rentre dans quelqu'un.

Le choc le surprit plus qu'il lui fit mal mais le loup ferma tout de même les yeux sous la surprise. Il n'avait pas senti la personne arriver, trop concentré sur les détours que lui faisait effectuer l'étrange point de pression sur son poignet. Derek entendit le bruit d'une chute et rouvrit les yeux quand l'inconnu laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur.

Il vit tout d'abord de longues jambes qui s'agitaient, puis un manteau noir et épais, surmonté d'une énorme écharpe rouge. Celle-ci dissimulait le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait renversé et le loup-garou s'empressa d'attraper sa main quand l'autre commença à proférer des injures à moitié étouffées par la laine.

« Bordel, vous êtes fait de briques ou quoi ? », s'exclama une voix grave que Derek reconnu immédiatement, pour l'avoir plusieurs fois entendue dans ses pensées au cours des dernières semaines.

Son cœur rata un battement quand le visage de l'humain parvint à sa hauteur. Deux yeux ambrés le fixèrent, une lueur de surprise se frayant un passage à travers le reste de colère qui y était préalablement logée.

« Derek ? », glapit le jeune humain.

Le loup était étonné qu'il se souvienne de son prénom. Un temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne retrouve sa voix :

« Stiles. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils devant l'expression ahurie du plus jeune avant d'examiner Stiles à la recherche d'une blessure. Cela lui permis de prendre un temps pour essayer de calmer le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne sentait pas de sang ce qui le rassura immédiatement. Durant ce laps de temps, l'humain ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Le loup-garou remarqua alors que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes et s'empressa de relâcher la main gelée du châtain.

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir la bouche, ayant recouvrit ses esprits quand Derek avait relâché sa prise sur lui.

« Ma glace, grommela-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

– … Quoi ? », demanda le lycanthrope, perdu.

Ils étaient toujours trop près. Derek recula légèrement et parvint à respirer à nouveau.

Stiles pointa un cône de glace qui avait explosé contre le bitume, un peu plus loin. Son visage arborait à présent une moue boudeuse qui donna envie à Derek de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qui mange une glace par ce temps ? Pas étonnant que ta main soit gelée, grogna-t-il en jetant un regard blasé à l'humain.

– Justement, c'est le temps idéal, j'ai déjà si froid qu'une glace ne change pas grand-chose, répondit le plus jeune avec un sourire plein de dents.

C'était surtout très idiot mais le brun se mordit la langue pour ne pas exprimer sa pensée. Il ne voulait pas vexer l'humain.

Le loup-garou sortit de ses pensées quand Stiles prit la parole à nouveau :

« Alors, tu vas m'en repayer une ? »

Derek émit un reniflement moqueur par reflexe et fut confronté à un regard interdit qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

« Je vais surtout rentrer chez moi. », répondit-il en se remettant à marcher.

Il devait partir avant de se perdre dans les yeux ambrés du plus jeune. Derek n'aimait pas ce qu'il se mettait à ressentir quand le jeune homme était dans les parages et le rencontrer à nouveau par surprise le rendait nerveux. Il habitait à New York bordel, la ville était immense. Et voilà qu'il avait le malheur de tomber sur la personne qui avait un jour réussi à le calmer et qui apparaissait depuis quotidiennement dans ses pensées. Le loup n'aimait pas ces coïncidences.

Stiles lui barra le passage et il grogna instinctivement.

« Oh allez ! Tu me dois bien ça. », s'écria le jeune homme en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, tel un enfant de 5 ans.

Les yeux de Derek restèrent un instant coincés dessus avant qu'il n'adresse un regard noir à l'humain.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne fais pas attention où tu marches, répliqua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur sans pour autant tenter de passer outre le pseudo obstacle que représentait Stiles.

– Dixit le mec qui m'est rentré dedans !

– J'étais… », commença le loup-garou avant de se rendre compte que la sensation qui l'avait poussée à traverser l'avenue à grand pas avait complètement disparue.

… Quand était-ce arrivé ?

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Stiles qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne ressentait plus rien depuis qu'il avait bousculé Stiles.

« Tu étais quoi ?

– Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il distraitement en se frottant le poignet. Le châtain haussa les sourcils en retour et Derek essaya de respirer l'air ambiant discrètement. Il avait directement rangé Stiles dans la catégorie « humain » quand il l'avait rencontré la première fois puisqu'aucune odeur particulière n'avait infiltré ses narines. Mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de se concentrer sur la question, il remarqua qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à sentir d'odeur sur Stiles.

Cela mit en marche une alarme interne et Derek s'écarta brusquement du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il se focalisait dessus, son instinct animal était complètement endormi, effacé au fond de son esprit et cela le fit paniquer. Qu'est-ce que Stiles était en train de lui faire ?

La panique se transforma en une colère qui monta en lui de façon fulgurante. Il était énervé contre le jeune homme qui semblait se jouer de lui mais plus encore il était énervé contre lui-même pour avoir baisser sa garde face à un inconnu. Le visage souriant de Kate se superposa au visage masculin de Stiles et il sentit la haine s'infiltrer dans ses veines tel un poison auquel il n'avait pas gouté depuis longtemps. Il était pathétique, incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs.

« Qui es-tu ? », cracha-t-il soudainement empoignant Stiles par le col de son manteau.

« Woah, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! cria le châtain d'un ton effaré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », répéta-t-il, la voix grondante.

Il tentait vainement de retrouver une espèce surnaturelle qui pouvait dissimuler son odeur mais son esprit embrumé n'arrivait pas à former des pensées cohérentes.

– Putain, si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi pour une glace, j'aurais rien dit. »

L'ironie cachait mal l'incompréhension du plus jeune, dont le cœur battait la chamade. L'ombre de Kate planait toujours au-dessus de lui cependant et Derek n'arrivait pas à relâcher sa prise. Il sentait le regard des passants sur eux et il avait bien conscience qu'il devait se calmer rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que les choses ne dégénèrent. Stiles continuait à le fixer attentivement, sans chercher à se dégager de la prise que le loup exerçait sur lui. Cette attitude étrange rendait Derek nerveux. On aurait dit que Stiles avait la certitude que le loup ne lui ferait rien. Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire. Aucun signe ne lui permettait de dire si le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés représentait un danger et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il était inoffensif. Il y avait juste trop de coïncidences. Le loup tenta à nouveau de se fier à son odorat mais même d'aussi près, il ne sentait rien, aucune odeur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai rien à te donner ! » cracha-t-il finalement, d'une voix si sèche et venimeuse qu'il eut un instant l'impression qu'elle venait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Grands ouverts, les yeux ambrés suivaient le parcours frénétique de son regard et semblaient chercher des réponses à son comportement irrationnel parmi les traits crispés de son visage.

« Là maintenant tout de suite, je veux juste que tu me lâche », souffla-t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

Derek se sentit obéir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Etrangement, plutôt que le paniquer d'avantage, ce constat le plongea dans une apathie qui le vida de toute énergie. Il relâcha le jeune homme et s'écarta brusquement de lui.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête là, tout de suite, mais je vais tout de même prendre la peine de te répondre vu que ça a l'air important : je ne veux rien de toi Derek– ou à la limite si, une glace mais je pense que je peux toujours me brosser pour l'avoir, celle-là, lança-t-il d'un ton léger qui sonnait faux.

Si Derek ne pouvait rien sentir, il entendait très bien. Le cœur de Stiles battait rapidement mais de façon régulière et la sincérité de ses propos heurta le loup-garou comme une vague.

Le brun se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et la honte le submergea.

Il resta un moment pétrifié, le regard rivé sur l'humain sans odeur qui était en train de se masser la nuque avec une grimace douloureuse.

« Je– Je suis désolé… » bredouilla-t-il, la tête rivée sur ses pieds avant de partir à grands pas, laissant derrière lui un Stiles médusé qui se mit à crier dans sa direction :

« Derek ! Attends, pars pas comme ça ! Derek ! »

Le brun l'ignora et se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible du châtain. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas voir son sourire disparaitre.

Il finissait toujours par briser tout ce qu'il touchait.

Derek était rentré chez lui, embourbé dans ses pensées noires. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal d'effacer le regard apeuré de Stiles de son esprit mais l'image du jeune homme l'avait poursuivie jusqu'à son appartement.

Il ferma la porte à double tour et se laissa glisser contre elle. Il tenta vainement de reprendre sa respiration en se recroquevillant sur le sol. Le loup-garou sentit ses griffes érafler le parquet quand elles vinrent remplacer ses ongles il poussa un gémissement quand l'un de ses crocs déchira sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il mordait inconsciemment. Ses yeux se mirent à alterner entre le vert et le bleu électrique et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, le laissant haletant.

Le lycanthrope ne parvenait pas à se transformer totalement et restait piégé, à moitié homme et pas tout à fait loup. Ce constat le fit gémir à nouveau et son angoisse se décupla, le dévorant peu à peu. Se réfugier sous sa forme de loup lui permettait généralement de contenir ses crises. Quand il restait bloqué ainsi par contre, c'était l'enfer.

Le brun n'avait qu'une envie : appeler Laura mais il savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et Derek savait que sa sœur lâcherait le boulot sans hésiter s'il lui téléphonait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il tenta à la place de se calmer lui-même.

Derek s'efforçait à respirer calmement, selon les exercices de Morell mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. La voix de Stiles s'infiltra dans son esprit sans son accord, lui coupant le souffle. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Son esprit, le traitre, voulait le forcer à garder l'humain en tête. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas l'aide du châtain, même si celui-ci n'était ici qu'un mirage.

Tout son être pulsait sous ses tentatives de transformation mais il restait incomplet, gémissant sur le sol comme un être misérable, les pensées envahies par une voix qu'il essayait vainement de se convaincre ne pas vouloir entendre.

Derek ne contrôlait plus rien, ni son corps, ni ses pensées.

Il lutta un moment, la respiration haletante, les bras crispés et la bouche plissée en une grimace monstrueuse, déformée par les crocs et l'angoisse. Puis, à bout de force, le loup lâcha prise et posa sa tête entre ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la voix de Stiles le guider à travers sa crise jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'évade.

Il finit par s'endormir, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses chevilles et les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. 

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3.


End file.
